Crash
by MoonShoesPotterFan09
Summary: Because the only way I could save my OTP was to hurt one of them first Bay/Emmett complete.


Because I'm a horribly angsty teenager.

* * *

Emmett didn't have the words to express his frustration. He asked her to stay out of it! Now she had gone and ruined everything! His island of Bay had just experienced a natural disaster. His anger didn't calm as she tried to explain herself. His anger was just beginning to turn back into sorrow as his phone began to lag, He groaned and threw it down onto the seat in front of him then turned swiftly and hit the wall with his fist. He didn't pay attention to the pain that shot up the side of his hand, gently cradling it to his chest he turned, picked up his abandoned phone, and walked up to his room.

Bay wiped at the tears that finally emerged. For awhile after the conversation she had felt nothing, empty. She knew this would happen if she went and talked to his dad. She was only trying to help, give his father a sort of wakeup call so that Emmett wouldn't get taken away from him. She didn't want him to send Emmett away! She covered her face as she cried before checking her phone again. When he hung up on the computer, she had immediately tried to call him on her phone, or text him repeatedly. Bay knew by now she probably sounded desperate, but she wanted to prevent the imminent termination of their relationship.

_Fine, if he won't answer me, I'll go to him._ She thought as she grabbed her purse with her car keys and grabbed her phone. Both her parents were already at the game. Toby had stayed home with her so she didn't have to tell anyone where she was going. She didn't want to have to explain the tears to her older brother. As she got outside and into her car, Bay wasn't thinking about anything except what she could say to Emmett so he would understand why she got involved.

Maybe it was the stinging tears that clouded her vision, or the phone that was ringing next to her ear. _Why am I even calling him?_ She wondered, considering he wouldn't be able to hear her if he picked up the phone. Maybe so he would get how desperate she was for him the listen to her? The beeping that signaled her to talk began and she started her one sided monologue she was sure he would never listen to . "Hey Emmett, its Bay. I don't know why I'm leaving you this but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry! I never meant for this to happen. I was just so worried, then you mom came and talked to me and it was like if I didn't do what she asked she'd hate me more or if I did I'f loose you, so I figured if I talked to your dad and got him to change then the fighting would lessen. I'm sorry. I love you.." The tears got thicker and she could barely talk due to the stinging lump in her throat. Bay didn't see the red light, or the car that didn't have time to avoid her.

The Kennishes were visiting Daphne in her room, congratulating her on the victory against Buckner Hall. She was happy they won the game, and proud of herself that she had been able to make all of the shots. For once it seemed like things were ok, her mom and Mrs. Kennish..her other mom, were getting along and talking animatedly. Her father was beaming proudly at her, she finally felt like they were a family. She just wished that Bay and Toby were there too.

Mrs. Kennish felt a vibrating in her pocket and pulled out her phone, looking at the caller ID she saw it was incoming from Bay. She answered it, a feeling that something was horribly wrong settled in her stomach. Bay never called when she was home alone, and usually when she needed to get a hold of her mother she would text her.

"Hello?" she answered, expecting her daughter's voice to answer.

"Hello. Is this Mrs. Kennish?" An older male's voice asked.

"Yes? Who is this? And why do you have Bay's phone?" She asked, her voice sharp and on edge. The feeling in her stomach only intensified and everyone else in the room looked at her with concerned and confused expressions.

"This is Officer Smith, your daughter has been in a car accident, her phone was found at the scene and I'm using it to get in touch with you." He said, his voice was gruff.

"What! What hospital is she at?" She asked, her imagination spinning out of control. Panic coursed through her veins at the idea that Bay could be seriously hurt or worse. The officer gave her the name of the hospital Bay was being taken to. Mrs. Kennish took a deep breath, trying to hold back hysteria so she could tell her family what had happened.

"Bay's been in a car accident." She said and the room erupted into questions. Daphne's eyes were wide as a deer about to be hit by a car, her voice one of the loudest ones in the room.

"The officer didn't give me too many detail, but we have to go to the hospital. Now." She said and Mr. Kennish agreed, ready to pile everyone into their car and speed off.

"You two need to get there and fill out paperwork, yes? I can take Daphne and my mother." Regina said, tryingt o make things easier.

"We have to tell Emmett." Daphne said, remembering that her best friend and his mom was there. The Kennishes reluctantly agreed and took off, in a hurry to see their daughter. Daphne took a deep breath and texted Emmett to meet her in the Lobby. She didn't know how she was going to tell him that his girlfriend was in the hospital. Daphne ran her fingers through her gingery hair, her mother placing a calming hand on her shoulder as they waited for Emmett to get there. When he entered the lobby Daphne could tell there was something wrong with him too.

**"What happened?" **She asked, not wanting to jump into the information she had to share.

**"I don't want to talk about it." **He said bluntly, his face giving away nothing. **"Why did you want to see me?" **He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

**"It's about Bay-"** She began, she could see he was about to cut her off so she hurriedly signed out. **"She's been in a car accident." **

The expression on Emmett's face froze, his mind going blank as a sort of hollowness settled in. "**What?" **His signs were slower, like he was moving through a dense fog.

**"We don't know much."** Regina took over explaining. **"But we're going to the hospital. Do you want me to ask your mom if we can take you?" **His mother would have to stay and watch over the rest of the basket ball team since Mr. Kennish left. Which meant she probably already knew what had happened. Emmett nodded numbly, his mind already going into overdrive. What if she was seriously hurt? What if she died? The last things he had said to her ran through his mind and made him feel nauseous. Daphne took his hand and he vaguely realize that he was gripping hers as well. Both of them needed something to hold on to.

His mother hadn't even thought about telling him to stay, by the time he got to her room to tell her what happened she was already waiting by the door. She said she would go to his room and pack up his things and that he just needed to go and see Bay. He thanked her and then him and Daphne met Regina and Adrianna down by the car. The ride there was tense, no one really had anything to say and Regina kept trying to call the Kennishes to find out what was going on. Finally when they were almost there they got a call.

"Yes? Oh thank god Kathyrn!" She said, Adrianna signed the words she said so that the two teenagers could follow along. "Is she going to- Ok. Yes. We're almost there. So she's going to be ok. No, I understand. It's ok, we're all a little tense. I'm bringing Emmett too. Ok. See you soon." She hung up and filled in the blanks of the conversation. "She's going to be ok. Thankfully that car, "The Thing", helped prevent any serious injuries. She had a dislocated shoulder and some cracked ribs from the seat belt but other than that there are just some scratches and bruises." Everyone in the car sighed. "They say she's away and coherent, the doctor is checking for a concussion right now." She said as they pulled into the parking lot. They practically sprinted to the front desk before being re directed to her room. The Kennishes were already inside with her, Emmett stood by the door, not sure what he was going to say.

The whole car ride there he could feel his heart beat in his throat. Why had she even been driving? He looked at Daphne who was hugging her sister as gently as she could before she walked over to Emmett to bring him inside.

**"She was coming to the tournament." **She signed, but Emmett knew the real reason. She was coming to talk to him. If he hadn't been so angry, or responded to any of her texts, maybe she wouldn't have gotten into the car accident. He felt sick with guilt. This was his fault. Bay looked around the room wearily and saw him, a small smile breaking out on her face before it quickly changed to one of uncertainty. He sat down in a chair next to her as she reached out hesitantly to grab his hand. He held on tightly as she apologized. Emmett shook his head, it wasn't important.

**"It doesn't matter. We matter."** He signed and she nodded, one hand coming up to wipe the tears off his face that he didn't know had surfaced.

"**I love you." **She signed.

**"I love you too."**

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review,

Sara A.


End file.
